This invention relates to arbitragable trading tracking stocks and the like.
Exchange traded fund shares including various forms of index-tracking stocks exist that are based on indexes such as the Nasdaq-100 Index. The Nasdaq-100 Index tracking stock is traded in the United States under the ticker symbol QQQ. The Nasdaq-100 Index Tracking Stock is registered as a United States investment company.